The Ultimate Battle
by Patronydoe77
Summary: *Hiatus* Harry Potter: Elemental Wizard; Percy Jackson: Son of Poseidon. Both Heroes, both their world's savior. Each on a quest to save the world. 'Cross time and space these two boys will meet and their lives as they know it will change forever. Mirrors TLO/no HBP.
1. Chapter 1

_Two twin boys 'cross time and space_

_Shall finally meet at the destined place_

_For one can't win without the other_

_To fight together, one with another_

_But by a curse, they both shall fall_

_To Civilization, will stand tall_

Chapter 1

Harry and Percy

Harry

McGonagall's Office

It was odd, really. Harry Potter stormed out of the shower in the boy's fifth year dorm, the door slamming behind him causing the occupants to look over. Somewhat used to Harry's mood swings and anger, they looked to see what the source of his annoyance was. They had all seen him go to shower ten minutes ago, heard the water run and a steady stream of curses. Now, he stood in the middle of the dorm, bathrobe wrapped tightly around him, completely dry. He was clean, but dry and there was no trail of wet footprints coming out of the shower, a feat for anyone. Seamus and Dean were trying to contain their laughter as their dorm mate shot daggers at shower, promising it certain death. Neville looked slightly thoughtful and a frown creased Ron's brow. Harry grumbled and grabbed a change of clothes before heading back into the offending shower; he never changed in front of his dorm mates.

After Harry had disappeared Ron made his way down to the Common Room looking for Hermione. This was not the first of water related incidences this year, but they had grown more frequent after their trip to the Department of Mysteries. Hermione had grown more curious after a few larger incidences and proceeded to research what could possibly be the problem, unknown to Harry himself.

Just last night there had been another occurrence, it was during dinner and Harry had caught a falling knife that had gotten knocked of the table and cut himself, dripping blood on the white table cloth, at the same moment a goblet of water fell splashing water all over him. After drying his hands, the cut across his palm was gone.

Both Ron and Hermione approached Professor McGonagall that evening, she promised to talk with Harry the next day.

Now, Harry was waiting, in McGonagall's empty office, for her return. Her office was fairly simple, he observed, having never entered it. A large, sturdy maple desk and ornate chair settled in the middle and a straight backed chair opposite. There were floor to ceiling bookshelves stacked with books, trinkets and pictures. What was most curious however was the large glass bowl of water that sat in the middle of her desk, as large as a pensieve; it was only a quarter ways filled with water. He moved closer to it and waved his hand over it in a clockwise motion. The water flowed the same direction, creating a small whirlpool within the bowl, just as he expected. He glanced around the room to see if anyone was watching before he put his hands on the sides of the glass bowl, so close that they almost touch the glass. Focusing on the water, he gave it a slight nudge and it climbed the sides of the bowl, but before it spilled out it, he focused the water inward and created a domed cover. Slowing moving his hands side to side, ripples and swirls splashed in patterns across the surface of the dome, before it collapsed inward and he fell heavily into the seat behind him.

"That was quite impressive, Mr. Potter." Harry's head shot up at the sound of the Transfiguration Professor's voice. She stood in the doorway, a small smile expressed on her features. "You have quite a gift."

"Ma'am?"

"With water, Mr. Potter and those Thestral you and Miss Lovegood seem so fond of." She walked around her desk and sat across from her famous pupil. "Your friends seemed quite worried, how long have you been able to do these sorts of things?"

He shifted uncomfortably and didn't meet her strict gaze. "After I turned twelve, I could do small things but it wasn't until I turned fourteen that I was able to utilize the elemental powers."

"Of course," she noted understandingly. "And you haven't told anyone, have you?"

"No, professor, though it seems that my friends have figured it out."

"Yes, it does look that way, doesn't it? Well, I have a proposition for you. There is a camp in America that can get you the training you need. I went there myself as a teenager and I it would be beneficial for you also. The Headmaster would have no say on where you are going this summer, you need time to heal and I know that your relatives will be a hinder. Your two friends will accompany you for the beginning of the summer but will have to return to England." Harry nodded, even at this prospect; McGonagall saw a glimmer of hope shining in his green eyes.

"I know I have never been always there for you and I apologize, with that said I would like you to know that I had tried my best to keep you from those Dursleys. There was only so much that I could do and Dumbledore kept you so untraceable, so untouchable, even here within the school.

"But soon this will change." She put her hand in the pocket and brought out a shield shaped pendant on a sturdy chain.

"It used to be mine." She explained, "When I was a young woman, served me well in battle. It is time it is passed on to the next generation." It glinted in the sun as she held it out for Harry to take it. He reached out and grabbed the pendant in his fist and a sword shot out, almost cutting off his fingers. He looked, shocked, at the gleaming silver and ruby encrusted sword.

"The Sword of Gryffindor." Harry breathed, amazed.

"No, a sword of Gryffindor forged Goblin Silver, with the same properties as Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold and Stygian Iron. It serves well in battle.

"Be prepared to leave at a moment's notice, fly as close to the ocean as you can. It will lead you to land." Harry nodded at McGonagall's grim tone.

Suddenly, a bang sounded through the castle and the windows rattled against their frames. They both looked around for the source.

"Go! Now! We've run out of time." She hissed.

"We?"

"Go! Find your friends, stay safe, stay strong." Harry raced out of the office but paused at the door frame.

"How do you retract the sword?" She shook her head.

"A button on the hilt." The sword retracted. Harry thanked her and ran down the corridor. "May the gods protect you, Να σας ευλογεί."

The castle continued to rumble as Harry raced down the corridor, he was half way up the stairwell to the fifth floor when he saw Ron and Hermione running towards him, brooms in hand.

"We have to go." Ron said as he handed Harry his Firebolt and his school bag, "We'll fly west and we should be there by evening." Hermione nodded in agreement, looking slightly green at the thought of flying. The castle shook and Harry was pulled to the nearest window. "Go. We'll follow." Harry mounted his broom and took off, Ron and Hermione close behind. They zipped around the castle, keeping in the shadows. There was a whole army of large, giant _people. _As the Trio zoomed past, Harry saw that the giant had only one eye, Cyclopes.

"Harry, come on." Hermione yelled back to him. He had turned around to get a better look at the monsters.

They flew onward, past the Forbidden Forest and the surrounding mountains. The air slowly warmed and smell of the sea increased. After a two hour flight from the castle they had finally reached the sea, a smile slowly grew on Harry's face, and the first since Sirius had passed away. He let out a yell and barrel rolled between the waves, letting the salty mist wash over him. Ron and Hermione shared a smile at their friend's enthusiasm and his childish behavior, it was good for him. Harry continued to play in the waves until they were too far out to sea; he glided on top of the gentle water, toes touching the caps of the choppy ocean.

"I've never seen the sea before." Harry confessed later that day as they had stopped to take a break, hovering over the open expanse of ocean. They had been traveling for nearly half the day.

"Was it everything you thought it would be," Hermione asked.

"That and more," he replied, with longing in his voice.

It was nearly nightfall by the time land came into view. The Empire State building just barely peaked over the oncoming skyline, glowing blue. They were getting tired for traveling over twenty hours in the sun.

"Nearly there." Said Ron

"Famous last words." Hermione joked back. Harry was playing in the waves again, enjoying the feeling. There was a splash behind them and Ron and Hermione swerved to see what had happened. What they didn't expect was a shriveled old hag with bat wings and yellowing teeth like razors following them. Harry rejoined their grouping as they pushed their brooms faster, trying to lose the flying monster behind them.

"It's a Fury!" Hermione shouted to the other two. "Go!" Harry, however, didn't listen and shot spells at it over his shoulder. "Stop being a hero, Harry. It won't do anything!" Sure enough the spells flew right through the monster.

They continued flying as the monster kept close to their tails. A thought struck Harry. He held onto the broom with his knees and switched his wand to his left hand and pulled out the sword McGonagall had given him. He came to a quick stop in midair and swiped at the beast, which screeched and avoided the blade. He shot after it, gripping both his wand and broom in one hand and the sword in the other. He heard Hermione scream as he took another swipe and the Fury off, towards three oncoming shadows, Death Eaters. A flurry of spells rained upon them and the Fury kept trying to grab at Harry as they dodged and fought back.

A spell caught the tail of Harry's broom and spun him around, he lost grip and grabbed the broom with both hands, his wand and his sword falling into the ocean. He looked up to see one of the Death Eaters racing toward him, Harry charged at him, ducking under a beam of green light and punched the man in the gut. The wizard fell off the broom and Harry zipped away. They were almost to land and he could smell the strawberry fields that were near the camp according to Hermione. There was a small tug around his neck and he realized that the sword had returned to him. A stab of sorrow hit him when he knew his wand wasn't going to return to him.

Angrily, he decapitated one of the two remaining Death Eaters, who tried to sneak up behind him. Harry was breathing hard and a pressure built up around him, he pushed at it roughly. A geyser of salt water shot up from the ocean and knocked the last Death Eater from the air, all that was left the menacing Fury.

They were meters from land and the Fury was nearly on them. With one last burst of speed, they zipped over the sandy beach and to a large pine tree standing on the property line, guarded by a large, dragon like creature. The fury chased them screeching and grabbed the back of Harry's broom and he toppled of it and landed in a roll. He yanked out the sword and the fury dive bombed him, pushing everything he had he stabbed the monster in the chest and it exploded in a cloud of dust.

Harry stumbled back and closed the sword, trying to regain his balance. Both his friends swooped down to help him.

"Are you alright?" He stared at them eyes wide, not really seeing them as his eyes rolled up and fainted. Ron caught him before he fell to the ground.

Percy

Broomsticks Can Really Fly

I could bore you with some exaggerated introduction of my great feats of heroism my first week of my fifth year at Camp Half-blood, or some horrific monster barging into my high school and me getting expelled again. Nope, I had a boring, monster less freshman year at school. I could also go into this long explanation of who I am and yada, yada, yada, so I'll keep this short and sweet because of this impeding war.

I, Perseus Poseidon Jackson, demigod, son of Poseidon, am very powerful half-blood and swordsman extraordinaire. I didn't know that I was a demigod until I was twelve, before then I thought myself a loser with ADHD and dyslexia. Until I found myself against a fury then a Minotaur, and my best friend Grover was a Satyr, a world I though didn't exist, was my world. My very first year at Camp Half Blood, I was blamed for stealing Zeus' master lightning bolt. I travelled across the United States of America with my friends Grover and Annabeth, daughter of Athena, fighting Medusa, a Chimera, the war God Ares and metal spiders before heading off to the Underworld to talk to Hades. After finding that Ares had magiked the lightning bolt into my backpack, I dueled the God of War himself before flying, in an airplane, to the Empire State Building's 600th floor or less commonly known as Mount Olympus, were I returned the stolen lightning bolt to Zeus.

The next year, Camp Half Blood's Protector Pine Tree, with the spirit of Zeus' daughter, Thalia, protecting the camp, was poisoned. I meet my half-brother Tyson, a Cyclops, and we set off after Clarisse, daughter of Ares, to rescue Grover from Polyphemus, my other Cyclops half-brother. Annabeth, Tyson and I went against Luke and his small army of Titans, killer cruises, Hydras, Scylla, Charybdis, and man eating sheep before journeying back to camp on centaurs after successfully rescuing Grover from the clutches of Polyphemus and found that with the placing of the Golden Fleece on Thalia's tree the camp returned to prosperity and the tree regained its health. However the magic of the Fleece worked too well and Thalia's spirit returned to her body.

Later, in the winter of the same year, Grover had gone undercover at a military school in Maine on the search for two half-bloods. Where Thalia, Annabeth and Grover, the two half-blood siblings, Nico and Bianca, and I, faced a Manicore before Artemis and her Hunters stepped in. Then back to camp, Artemis' Lieutenant, Zoë Nightshade, had come with us and several other Hunters. The Oracle had sought out Zoë to grant her a Quest to save Artemis and find the missing Annabeth. Thalia and Grover set out with the Hunters, who then, included Bianca DeAglo, and I, followed the travelling group on the backs of a Pegasus, Blackjack, and save them from a Neman Lion and got me accepted into the Quest. As the Quest continued, we lost Bianca in the Junkyard of the Olympians and met Zoë's estranged siblings and a drakon before heading up to the Mountain to rescue Artemis and Annabeth from Atlas and Kronos. I took a hold of the sky from a fading Artemis and passed it back to Atlas after he killed his daughter Zoë. We save Annabeth and Artemis and sent Luke over the edge of a cliff. In the end, Thalia did not turn sixteen and decided to join Artemis' Hunters.

The next summer, I returned to Camp Half Blood after an attack during my freshman orientation. The Camp was in disarray, there was a new face and a rumor that Luke and his army were making their way in the Labyrinth. Annabeth received her first Quest and Tyson, Grover and I all accompanied her. We faced many different monsters and Gods. I fought against another one of my half-brothers, I saw Kronos take over Luke's body and we release Pan into the world. Finally, the last couple days at Camp were quiet and I celebrated my fifteenth birthday with my mom, Tyson and my mom's boyfriend and soon-to-be husband, Paul Blofis.

So now I'm back at Camp Half Blood, in the middle of June, sitting in a canoe, trying to decide whether to jump in the lake or not.

Naiads or Sun

Naiads or Ares Cabin

An alarm sounded, I sighed. There was no need for the decision now; somebody was needed at the Big House. I quickly paddled back to shore and jumped on to dry land. The Naiads waved at me from the bottom of the lake.

A large crowd was gathered at the Dining Hall when I reached there, Chiron cantered up to me.

"Percy, you're needed."

Confused, I followed him. On the porch of the Big House a strange sight met my eyes, two teenagers holding brooms, not brooms that you sweep with, but sleek and shiny with foot holders. The two teens looked to be about my age, they both wore school uniforms. One was a pretty brunette girl; she wore a white blouse and grey sweater with a scarlet and gold tie, a black pleated skirt, white knee-high stockings and black Mary Janes. The other was ginger haired boy dressed in a guy's version, white dress shirt, grey sweater, scarlet and gold tie, black dress pants and sneakers. I followed Chiron into the House, the boy and girl had already gone in, into the same room I had been when I had first come to camp.

I had to do a double-take when I saw the boy on the bed. He looked about fifteen years of age with jet black hair and bright green eyes which I only saw for a brief second. I looked up a Chiron.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"An unknown variable," Chiron replies. "Percy, this is Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Hermione, Ron… Perseus Jackson."

The girl, Hermione, gave me a small smile in greeting but Ron's face stayed impassive and solemn.

"I've already got them up to date on where they are and what you are. These are not ordinary mortals, Percy. They have a magic I do not understand," Chiron warned me. "I'll leave them to tell you everything."

With that I was left alone with three very powerful people, two of which were conscious. I decided to be blunt.

"What's going on?" I repeated. Hermione sighed.

"Perseus, we need your help." She sounded British. "Normally, wizards don't ask help from their demigod cousins, but the situation has gone out of our control. We are no longer protectors of a powerful wizard. At first we just thought that Harry was an elemental, but after a while this didn't make sense anymore, his power grew. Ron and I, as Harry's protectors, were losing bearing over our charge. You see, most friends move around in groups of three, and sometimes four. In a group of three friends, two are protectors over a more powerful third. Myself, Ronald and Harry are an example of this. Chiron told us that your two closest friends are Annabeth and Grover, they are your protectors. As I said before, protectors can't often protect their charges because they become too powerful. In this instance a mentor needs to be found and the only person with the abilities even close to Harry's is you."

I gaped. "Let me get this straight; wizards? You wave around wands and say funny words so things happen." Both Ron and Hermione nodded. "And you want me, a demigod, to train him, a wizard?" They nodded again. "I can't, he's not mine to train, and it's up to Hermes' cabin to train him."

"We know, but as I said before, Harry can control an element, water. Also the demigod son of Hades, Tom Riddle, wants to take over the wizarding world. He is a wizard/demigod and has tried and still wants to, kill Harry. That's why we need you to train him."

"A wizard demigod?" I asked, completely missing the point. "How is that possible?"

"Wizards carry the blessing of the goddess Hecate and it's carried through the bloodlines, so it would be a demigod with the blessing of Hecate." Hermione explained.

I blinked, my mind was spinning. There seemed to be two godly wars on the rises and this kid and I were stuck in the middle.

"I'll do it." I said. And they both sighed in relief. This was going to get interesting.

A/N: Usually I don't like putting two points of view in one chapter but it seemed kind of pointless to put two 1500 words section into two chapters. I don't really like super-short chapters (2000 words or less), and I usually write 2000-3000 word chapters. This story will closely mirror the Last Olympian. It might contain certain aspects of The Lost Hero and The Son of Neptune, these are **COINCIDENTAL**; I had written most of this fic before those two wonderful books had come out. There will be nothing from The Half Blood Prince, just for the heads up and remember that prophecies can vary on interpretation and all words have more than one meaning. Please don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was in a depressing mood; it was raining and was missing my little brother, when I wrote this. The seriousness of the war was never really seen in the books. While trying to incorporate aspects of Harry Potter I felt the need to make Percy a little more serious. With Harry, it's complicated, trust me. I have a full ten pages of hand written notes exactly how Harry and his water problem fits in with the story. Also this chapter is similar to the first chapter TLO so were its marked with - you can skip and not miss anything. Please remember to read and review! I don't own HP or PJ, sorry.

The Ultimate Battle

Ch. 2

Percy

A loud banging interrupted my sleep the next morning. I groaned and turned over in my bed, trying to fall back to sleep. The sound persisted.

"What?" I finally yelled, giving up on getting any more precious sleep. I hadn't been sleeping well since last week and it grew progressively worse.

"Jackson, our mission." Came a gruff voice, Beckendorf. I cursed in Greek and threw on a pair of discarded jeans from who knows when and an orange camp shirt lying over a chair. So sue me, I'm a guy. I ran to the door and threw it open.

"Sorry," I muttered, hopping on one foot trying to slip my sneakers on. To my horror, Charles Beckendorf was standing there laughing. It was only eight; we were supposed to leave at nine. He was senior counselor for the Hephaestus cabin, would make most monsters cry for their mothers. He was huge, with ripped muscles from working on the forges every summer, two years older than me, and one of the camp's best armorsmiths. He made some seriously ingenious mechanical stuff. I gave him one of my patent Percy Jackson glares, he quailed.

We had been waiting for this mission for a while; the Hephaestus cabin had been building Greek firebombs since last summer. They were a great asset when one of them had been rigged to a tour bus full of Krono's minions. Neither existed anymore. Our next target was a cruise ship called the _Princess Andromeda_, presently the headquarters of the Titan Lord Kronos.

We both walked out to the armory together to get our combat gear, the silence was mutual. We had learned the hard way that trying to talk about made it worse. We were brothers in arms. Beckendorf threw a bronze breastplate over a black shirt and black cameo pants; his war helm was slung over his shoulder with the bag of explosives. I was similarly dressed, but I grabbed a shield and a knife. This was strictly a hit and run, but knowing my luck it could turn into a fight.

As we walked toward the boundary of the camp where our Pegasus was waiting, we passed the camp giving their blessings and good luck wishes. I saw that Harry was now up and wandering, we made eye contact. I felt like I was looking in at my father, but Harry's message was clear: _There are no words for what you are about to do, I know._ We were both soldiers fighting an impossible war.

_Yo, boss._

"Hey, Blackjack." I greeted my old Pegasus friend, patted his neck good naturedly and jumped on his back with Beckendorf behind me. "Let's go." And we look off into the sky.

PJPJPJPJPJ

It was late afternoon before we caught sight of the cruise ship turned death trap.

_I really don't like this ship_. Blackjack commented. I rubbed his neck comfortingly.

"Just drop us off at the lowest stern and you'll never have to see it again."

_All righty boss_. Blackjack folded his wings and dived toward the Princess Andromeda. As we flew past I could see monsters standing on the decks. Blackjack landed on the lowest deck away from the hordes of monsters.

"Go and don't wait for us." I told him, dismounting.

_But boss_. He complained.

"Go." With the last command Blackjack took off. I pulled out Riptide out and uncapped it, and it sprang to its full size of three deadly feet of celestial bronze.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Beckendorf looking at something. It was a photograph of him and Selena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite. "We'd make it back to camp," I promised.

For a second I saw sorry in his eyes. Then he put on his old confident smile.

"You bet," he said. "Let's go blow Kronos back into a million of pieces."

Beckendorf led the way. We followed a narrow corridor to the service stairwell, just like we'd practiced, but we froze when we heard noises above us.

"This is half-blood scent, I swear. They are on board!"

"Bah, your _brain _isn't on board!"

They continued to argue, and Beckendorf pointed downstairs. We descended as quietly as we could. Two floors down, the voices of the telkhines started to fade. Finally, we came to a metal hatch. Beckendorf mouthed the words "engine room." It was locked, but Beckendorf pulled some chain cutters out of his bag and split the bolt like it was made of butter. Inside, a row of yellow turbines the size of grain silos churned and hummed. Pressure gauges and computer terminals lined the opposite wall. A telkhine was hunched over a console, but he was so involved with his work, he didn't notice us. I stepped forward, and he tensed, probably smelling something wrong. He leaped sideways toward a big red alarm button, but I blocked his path. He hissed and lunged at me, but one slice of Riptide, and he exploded into dust.

"One down," Beckendorf said. "About five thousand to go."

He tossed me a jar of thick green liquid- Greek fire, one of the most dangerous magical substances in the world. The he threw me another essential tool of the demigod heroes duct tape.

"Slap that one on the console," he said. "I'll get the turbines."

We went to work. The room was hot and humid, and in no time we were drenched in sweat. The boat kept chugging along. Being the son of Poseidon and all, I have perfect bearings at sea. Don't ask me how, but I could tell we were at 40.l9° north, 7I.90° west, making eighteen knots, which meant the ship would arrive in New York Harbor by dawn. This would be our only chance to stop it.

I had just attached a second jar of Greek fire to the control panels when I heard the pounding of feet on metal steps- so many creatures coming down the stairwell I could hear them over the engines. Not a good sign.

I locked eyes with Beckendorf. "How much longer?"

"Too long." He tapped his watch, which was our remote control detonator. "I still have to wire the receiver and prime the charges. Ten more minutes at least."

Judging from the sound of the footsteps, we had about ten

seconds.

"I'll distract them," I said. "Meet you at the rendezvous point."

"Percy-"

"Wish me luck."

He looked like he wanted to argue. The whole idea had been to get in and out without being spotted. But we were going to have to improvise.

"Good luck," he said.

I charged out the door.

I burst outside onto the main deck. Off the port bow, the sky was darkening from purple to black. A swimming pool glowed between two glass towers with more balconies and restaurant decks. The whole upper ship seemed eerily deserted. All I had to do was cross to the other side. Then I could take the staircase down to the helipad- our emergency rendezvous point. With any luck, Beckendorf would meet me there. We'd jump into the sea. My water powers would protect us both, and we'd detonate the charges from a quarter mile away.

I was halfway across the deck when the sound of a voice made me freeze. "You're late, Percy." Luke stood on the balcony above me, a smile on his scarred face. He wore jeans, a white T-shirt, and flip-flops, like he was just a normal college guy, but his eyes told the truth. They were solid gold.

"We've been expecting you for days." At first he sounded normal, like Luke. But then his face twitched. A shudder passed through his body as though he'd just drunk something really nasty.

His voice became heavier, ancient, and powerful- the voice of the Titan lord Kronos. The words scraped down my spine like a knife blade. "Come, bow before me."

"Yeah, that'll happen," I muttered.

Laistrygonian giants filed in on either side of the swimming

pool as if they'd been waiting for a cue. Each was eight feet tall with tattooed arms, leather armor, and spiked clubs. Demigod archers appeared on the roof above Luke. Two hellhounds leaped down from the opposite balcony and snarled at me. Within seconds I was surrounded. A trap: there's no way they could've gotten into position so face unless they'd known I was coming.

I looked up at Luke, and anger boiled inside me. I didn't know if Luke's consciousness was even still alive inside that body. Maybe, the way his voice had changed . . . or maybe it was just Kronos adapting to his new form. I told myself it didn't matter. Luke had been twisted and evil long before Kronos possessed him.

A voice in my head said: _I have to fight him eventually. Why not now?_

Kronos swung his scythe again. I intercepted with Riptide, but his strike was so powerful, my blade could only deflect it. The edge of the scythe shaved off my shirtsleeve and grazed my arm. It shouldn't have been a serious cut, but the entire side of my body exploded with pain. I remembered what a sea demon had once said about Kronos's scythe: _Careful, fool. One touch, and the blade will_ _sever your soul from your body. _Now I understood what he meant. I wasn't just losing blood. I could feel my strength, my will, my identity draining away.

I stumbled backward, switched my sword to my left hand, and lunged desperately. My blade should've run him through, but it deflected off his stomach like I was hitting solid marble. There was no way he should've survived that.

Kronos laughed. "A poor performance, Percy Jackson. Luke tells me you were never his match at swordplay."

My vision started to blur. I knew I didn't have much time. "You'll never get this boat to Manhattan." My arm was throbbing. Black spots danced in my vision.

"And why would that be?" Kronos's golden eyes glittered.

PJPJPJPJPJP

He clapped his hands and two giants lumber forward dragging Charles Beckendorf between them.

"No!" I yelled.

Beckendorf met my eyes. He glanced at his hand like he was trying to tell me something. _His watch. _They hadn't taken it yet, and that was the detonator. Was it possible the explosives were armed? Surely the monsters would've dismantled them right away.

"We found him amidships," one of the giants said, "trying to sneak to the engine room. Can we eat him now?"

"Soon." Kronos scowled at one of the giants. "Are you sure he didn't set the explosives?"

"He was going _toward _the engine room, my lord."

"How do you know that?"

"Er . . ." the giant shifted uncomfortably. Slowly, I began to understand. Beckendorf had fooled them.

When he'd realized he was going to be captured, he turned to make it look like he was going the other way. He'd convinced them he hadn't made it to the engine room yet. The Greek fire might still be primed! But that didn't do us any good unless we could get off the ship and detonate it.

Kronos hesitated.

_Buy the story, _I prayed. The pain in my arm was so bad now I could barely stand.

"Open his bag," Kronos ordered.

One of the giants ripped the explosives satchel from Beckendorf's shoulders. He peered inside, grunted, and turned it upside down. Panicked monsters surged backward. If the bag really had been full of Greek fire jars, we would've all blown up. But what fell out were a dozen cans of peaches. I swallowed. One of the giants had his hand around Beckendorf's neck. I was in no shape to rescue him, and even if I tried, he would die before I got there. We both would. Beckendorf mouthed one word: _Go._ I shook my head. I couldn't just leave him.

The second giant was still rummaging through the peach cans, which meant Beckendorf's left arm was free. He raised it slowlytoward the watch on his right wrist.

I wanted to scream, _NO!_

Beckendorf closed eyes tight and brought his hand up to his watch.

I had no choice. I threw my sword like a javelin at Kronos. It bounced harmlessly off his chest, but it did startle him. I pushed through a crowd of monsters and jumped off the side of the shiptoward the water a hundred feet below. I heard rumbling deep in the ship. Monsters yelled at me from above. A spear sailed past my ear. An arrow pierced my thigh, but I barely had time to register the pain. I plunged into the sea and willed the currents to take me far, far away-a hundred yards, two hundred yards.

Even from that distance, the explosion shook the world. Heat seared the back of my head. The _Princess Andromeda _blew up from both sides, a massive fireball of green flame roiling into the dark sky, consuming everything.

Beckendorf, I thought.

Then I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about that last chapter but it was necessary, college got in the way and yeah…..that makes for crappy chapters. Remember to Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or PJ; they belong to the marvelous Jo and Uncle Rick, respectively.

The Ultimate Battle

Chapter 3

Harry

He woke with a groan at the pain that just assaulted him and the bright light that leaked under his eye lids.

"How are you doing?" came a voice to his left. He cracked open his eyes and saw a girl with honey blond princess curls and turbulent grey eyes. Next to her sat his best friend Hermione.

"Like I got run over by a Hippogriff." Both girls frowned at him. The blond muttered something about a 'seaweed brain' and left the room. Hermione moved to his side as he tried to sit up. It seemed that the initial pain was just from disuse. He looked around.

"You've been unconscious for two days." She told him. "What is the last thing you remember?"

Harry rubbed his face with both hands. "We were getting close to land. There were three Death Eaters and a Fury. We fought them and it disappeared in a burst of golden dust. I lost my wand before that." He trailed off at the end. Hermione sighed and laid a hand on his arm.

"Where are we?" Harry finally asked after a moment's silence. She smiled at him.

"We made it. It's the camp." Harry visibly relaxed. "Ron's gone to get you some clothes and your guide for camp. He should be back any moment. With that said there was a knock on the door and Ron entered with a tall, blond haired boy with striking sky blue eyes. Ron smiled, seeing Harry awake and handed him the arm load of clothes.

"They should fit. They belong to your guide, he's about your size." Harry looked suspiciously at the blond guy. "Not him, Harry." Ron responded with a laugh.

"I'm Will Solace." The teen said sticking out his hand. Harry took it.

"Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you. I'm going to be your guide for today as Percy is going to leave for a mission. I'm also guessing that's where the clothes came from as Connor wasn't very specific." He said with a conspiratorial smile. "Anyway, I'll wait outside until you get dressed."

Both Ron and Hermione gave Harry comforting smiles as they followed Will out so Harry could change.

Harry unfolded the clothes on his lap. There was a pair of well-worn jeans and an orange t-shirt with a Pegasus and Greek letters that read Camp Half-Blood. It was odd, was it for half-blood wizards or something else. Professor McGonagall hadn't cared to elaborate.

He quickly changed from his ruined school uniform in to the clothes provided. The shirt fit fairly well and the jeans were a little long, but still a relatively good fit. A pair of black and green skateboard style trainers still awaited on the bed. Harry frowned and looked for his own pair of beat-up and duct taped white ones, they were nowhere to be found. He pinched the bridge of his nose silently thanking Hermione, who obviously had enough of the old ones, and had the sense to ask for a pair as well as simultaneously thanking her for the contacts she had pick up over Easter Hols. He quickly slipped the trainers on using the bedside table as crutch. Pausing, he noticed that there was a goblet of amber looking liquid sitting there. Curiously, he examined it. It smelled like treacle tart, but before he had a chance to taste it, there was a knock at the door and Hermione's voice rang out.

Sighing, he set the goblet back down, quickly rummaged through what was left in this ruined things and left the room.

Will was the only one waiting outside as Harry exited the house.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" He asked, looking around for his friends.

"The Activities Director wanted to see them. We'll meet up with them for dinner." Harry nodded and Will motion to follow him. They both wandered down the hill past the sky blue house they had left. They stopped for a moment at the sounds of people yelling, 'Good luck' and 'Stay safe' to two teens dressed in Greek style battle armor. One of the teens was large and muscular the other was not as tall but athletic looking with messy black hair. Harry asked Will where they were going. He replied that they were in the middle of fighting a war and Percy was pretty much their only hope, they were on a mission. The black haired boy looked up at Will and Harry as he passed. The two sets of twin green eyes met and Harry just knew that he had the same destiny as himself. After the two other teens had left, Will and Harry continued down into the middle of a semi-circle of different cabins.

"I was told that you are blessed by the goddess Hecate and were sent here to train." Harry was confused for a moment before Hermione's rant from earlier that week came floating back.

_Merlin was said to be the first wizard of the Western Civilization. The Western Civilization is defined on where the Greek gods and goddesses hold the most power, where Olympus is, traveling westward. There have been children of these gods and goddesses recorded for centuries. The modern wizards today can trace their ancestry back, if they wish, to various half-bloods or demigods. Most of the direct lines are dying out, the ones that call themselves purebloods. It's not uncommon for the blessing to skip a person or persons because it is tied to the blood, like a mutation in modern terms. Most muggleborns now days have been directly blessed by the goddess Hecate herself, in ancient times that was considered a greater honor than having it passed down…_

"Yes, one of my professors from school mentioned she had gone here when she was younger and thought that I should too, mostly for training in my elemental power as there are none at home. So this is a camp for demigods?" Harry guessed, this was more Hermione's forte, but nothing could really surprise him anymore.

"You are a bright one. And yes it is. You will be staying in with Percy, son of Poseidon, who you saw leaving earlier." Will pointed to the sea green cabin made of coral with a large number three. "Usually you would stay in the Hermes Cabin." He pointed to the normal style cabin with a large eleven hanging over it. "Because of the minor goddess' blessing, but the elemental train tops it slightly. However, your friends will be staying in the Big House for as long as they're here. The other ten cabins are Zeus, Hera, Athena, Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Demeter, Dionysus, and Ares." He pointed to each of them as he named them; one and two were matching mausoleums, six was grey with an owl over the door, ten looked like a girls doll house, seven and eight looked like regular cabins, except in the light number seven looked to be made of gold, number nine looked like a factory complete with smoke stacks with smoke coming out, number four was covered in plants and had a grass roof. Harry's first thought was that was somewhere he could see Neville enjoying. Number twelve was covered in grapevines and finally number five was painted bright red with barbed wire and a boar's head over the door.

Nobody seemed to be loitering around the cabins that morning so Will and Harry headed off Will's first activity that morning, archery. As a counselor of the Apollo cabin it was his job to teach the archery class.

"For today," Will tells Harry, "You'll be doing activities with the Hermes cabin, but you'll be doing activities with Percy when he gets back."

PJPJPJPJPJPJ

"All right Hermes campers, I've got a special treat for all of you. This here is Harry, he's a new camper." There groans from all around. "Now none of that, fortunately for you, he won't be staying in your cabin. I'm not going to say anything else; the rest is for Chiron to explain at dinner. Go ahead and get your bows everyone and line up. Connor, Travis!" Most of the campers went off to grab their weapons, however except two, who were exactly alike except for their height.

"Help Harry here select a bow, while I get the rest of the cabin set up." Both the teens nodded and ushered him across the arena. They distinctly reminded Harry for Fred and George.

"So you're Harry," one of the teens began, "I'm Connor and this is Travis-"

"And we're the Stoll brothers." They said together.

"Usually its Will's job to find a bow but, we're particularly good finders when it comes to weapons. Not that we're bad at shooting or anything." Connor said.

"Well, unless your name is Percy Jackson." Travis countered.

"Now that was just a disaster. Long story short, Percy is many things, but an archer he is not." Travis absolutely died laughing at his brother's statement. "Don't mind him. Anyway, try this." Connor handed Harry a bow. "Just hold it with which ever hand feels more comfortable and pull the string back."

Connor took it out of his hands before he had even pulled the string back and handed him another.

After Harry had tried six different bows they final found one that would work for him. When they got back out there, the rest of the cabin was already lined up and waiting to shoot. Will waved him over to the very end and showed him the correct stance and how to hold the bow.

"Just make sure you don't hit anyone." Some of the Hermes campers snickered. Harry knocked an arrow and Will gave him a few pointers. He let the arrow fly and it flew over the target, the other campers hit the target. Harry was a little dissuaded but continued to shoot arrows with the rest of them. Before the end of the lesson Harry had hit the target several times, it was almost like shooting spells at targets, but to his relief he didn't shoot any stray arrows at anyone.

Soon, it was time for the Hermes campers to move on leaving the Harry and Will alone in the arena.

"You can either; move on with the Hermes cabin, stay here with me or go on to do something by yourself." Will told Harry. "There are the arts and crafts, the canoe lake and our fireworks beach on Long Island Sound…." Before Will could continue, Harry broke in.

"You have a beach?" Surprised Will turned to look at the new camper, "with a sandy beach and salt water?"

"Is there any else?"

"I've never seen the beach." Harry confessed. "I've lived on an island all my life and never gone."

"Well then, you're in for a treat."

They wandered down pass the Mess Pavilion to the edge of the Long Island Sound, where the forest turned to grass and the grass melted into sand. Will continued along onto the beach but Harry paused at the edge. Noticing this, the son of Apollo motioned for him to come.

"You coming?" Harry nodded before stepping out onto the sand. Will smiled encouragingly as the salty breeze engulfed them and Harry looked out over the Sound.

As the warm breeze swept over them and ruffled Harry's hair, he could feel all the tension in him flutter away. Like the massages that Hermione would give him after Quidditch practice, but better. The warm embrace was comforting and relaxing, a warm, strong, hug. The waves lapping up on the beach seem to wave hello and the gulls called their welcome. Harry was in paradise, _no_, he corrected, _Elysium_.

"It's wonderful!"

Will just shrugged, "its home." He looked at his watch. "Well, I have to go and teach my next archery class. You're free to stay here. I'll send someone to fetch you for dinner."

Harry was left alone on the beach. Looking around, he spotted a large driftwood log at the high tide mark and sat in the sand using the log as a back rest. He let the calmness of the desolate beach wash over him as he piled sand next to himself, idly. No coherent thoughts really formed as he sat there and watched the waves lap up on the beach, eventually lulling him to sleep.

A strange sound woke him sometime later, whispers mingled with the rustling of clothes. Harry slowly opened his eyes to see a pair of shoes right in front of his face and was aware of five other pairs as well. With a shot he was up on his feet and a piece of cloth slipped off him and fell to the ground. A girl with long black hair and pretty multicolored eyes giggled, "Well aren't you charming?"

"Sorry, er, what time is it?" Harry asked.

"Nearly six thirty." The girl smiled and cocked her head slightly. "You must be that new camper the Stoll brothers were talking about. I must admit you do look a lot like Percy. I'm Silena, daughter of Aphrodite, by the way." She held out her hand to him.

"Harry." He replied taking her hand and added uncertainly, "um, unclaimed."

"Hmm, well, we'll find out soon enough. Oh, before I forget. This is Katie, daughter of Demeter." Silena motioned to the brown hair and brown eyed girl standing next to her. "And that's Malcolm, son of Athena." She pointed to a honey blond hair boy with grey eyes that Harry thought looked like the girl he had seen earlier in the Big House. "And you've already met the Stoll brothers." They waved cheerfully at him. "That's Pollux, son of Dionysus." A slightly dumpy boy with blond hair and violet eyes nodded. "And finally last but not least the wonderful Clarisse, daughter of Ares."

"Yeah, yeah, Prissy's twin, whatever." The tall girl in the back stated as she walked off without them.

"Alright then, off we go."

Silena chattered away happily to him as they walked, the other four flanking them like some sort of honor guard.

They reached the Mess Pavilion and with a shrill sound a head of bushy brown hair assaulted him in a hug.

"Thank goodness you are alright. I was so worried. Ron and I have been with Chiron the entire day. This place is amazing! I was just reading about Mythology the other day before we left, it feels like finding out I'm a witch all over again!" she gushed.

"It's brilliant!" Ron added, and was pulled into a three way hug. "But really, I need some food, so hurry up."

Hermione rolled her eyes and entwined her arms around Harry's left arm and Ron's right. "Come along then, we're sitting at the Hermes table."

Dinner that evening, Harry reflected, was rather interesting to watch. It was slightly different to have to scrape some of your meal into the brazier for the gods, but he took it in stride, muttering a small prayer in thanks and greeting the young girl tending to the hearth. She smiled at him and returned to her job. Across the Pavilion, still waiting he heard Ron complaining about having to give away some of his food, Will was having quite a job with it as finally the sky rumbled loud enough that Ron finally gave in, at the same time this was happening Hermione was simultaneously telling off Ron for being rude and talking with a child of Athena about the pros and cons of visitors or undetermined demigods sacrificing to each god or goddess.

After everyone was seated, Chiron got up. "Attention everyone, before we start I have a quick announcement. We have a new camper here with us. Please stand." Harry did so. "This is Harry Potter. He has come from England to train under Percy Jackson."

"So he's not a demigod." a shout came from the Ares table.

"No, not technically, but he is a child of the goddess Hecate, along with his two protectors. So please treat them like you would any of your fellow campers." Chiron sat and dinner continued without farther ado. There was much talk and introductions from the entire Hermes cabin. Most were interested in what kind of magic he could do, but Harry and friends politely declined.

Later that evening, Harry lay in a lawn chair on the porch of the Big House watching the stars shine brightly, with his two friends. As the warm evening breeze swept past and lightning bugs twinkled merrily, he felt as much at home here as he did at Hogwarts. And that worried him slightly.


End file.
